The Lady of light
by HOPESdiaries
Summary: This story is mainly about this girl who just found out that she is a witch and not just any which the lady of light whose sworn duty is to protect none other than Harry Potter however love got in the way. love won't appear until later chapters


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

With panting and sweating the girl woke up, "Every night " Jessica muttered

And drifted silently back to sleep. Every single night she has had the same dream, which led

her to scream as soon as she woke up, and then going back to sleep as if nothing happened.

These dreams had started occurring the night after her father died; when she was only ten

years old. (She is now sixteen).

………………………………..

Morning came swiftly after the dream she had that now she can no longer remember. My mother used to tell that I would go through hours without end of screaming my head off. When I heard that I used to think that I was another creature from another world and that my mom wasn't my mom she was only their and that she was a step in until my real mom showed up and take somewhere faraway. However, my hypothesis quickly disappeared when my mom quickly added that I would calm down as soon as I heard her sing 'hush lil' baby'. This, not only cleared my doubts; but also my mom's.

Also since then I have always spent my afternoons in a store called 'the spiral store'. It was like the 2nd favorite thing to do aside from reading books about romance, spell books, and above all science fiction... The reason as to why I spend all my free time was because inside there was actual spell books, although none of the spells I've used never actually worked I still come and read them. You might have wondered why, do I spend time with a dead beat store? Well, the answer is the store owner is actually a really good friend of mine. She's really old and really nice; her name is Katrina (I call her Kat). She's (I wouldn't say young but she is very intoned with her youth; if I had to guess I'd say that she was in her early fifty's. I would also say that she is smart and funny and even though, she is quite old she can still kick butt; which is entirely why I like her so much. Another reason why I like her so much is because she told me something a long time ago that was very important; I was missing my father at that time because only just recently I had found out that he died and she told me that, 'magic is all around us. All you have to do is see,' and my reply was, 'I am opening my eyes but I don't see any magic!' and her answer was, 'I know but you will in time, and when that time comes I will hope that you can get hold of the difficult challenges that comes to pass. 'Little one'

Back then I didn't know what she meant and I still don't. However, now when I think about my father I think of that and I don't toss and turn as much as I did when I was a child. Now the only thing that worries me is when the time comes I just hope I'm old enough to handle it.

……………………..

It was the afternoon: 2:00 to be exact and school was finally over! For the weekend anyway; I still got a long ways to go for it to be summer vacation starts. From school I start walking to the 'Spira' (it's what I call the Spiral store for short) and the first thing I recognize is Katrina waiting outside the door for me; know the reason I find this so peculiar was because she always calls my name once I get into the store.

_Now what is going on?_ I thought. Little did I know that the answers were going to show light once I had said 'hello' or that my life would change forever when she said these fourteen words 'come in little one, there is some things I need to discuss with you'.

So without thinking my life could change in a split second I came in. I looked around to see if what she wanted to talk to me about had to do with her store. However, sadly there was nothing under the ordinary. Although I did sense a strange presence in the store. Strange but at the same time very familiar but since I couldn't detect what I was sensing I just shrugged it off and listened to Katrina when she started waiting for me to stare blankly into space.

However, when she didn't say anything I started, "Okay Kat what is it that you wanted to say to me?"

"Well there is," she paused as if trying to figure out the right words she said, "your father is still alive,"

**Chapter 2: Revealing Answers**

I starred blankly at her for a moment to comprehend what was just said to me then yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FATHER WAS STILL ALIVE!" Katrina jumped as if not expecting that reaction from me. Well she can go screw herself because if she was just told that her supposedly dead father was alive by a person she supposedly 'trusted' she would be doing the exact same thing that I am doing.

"W-w-well," she stuttered, "the m-m-magic c-council and your mother-

"MY MOTHER KNEW!"

"Yes, she did child, or should I call you a woman now. The council and your mother had told me not to tell you about your father until you were sixteen of age; since their laws states that you will become a woman now. Also since they saw how attached you have become of me they had asked me to explain what you are. ("What I am?" I asked) Yes, what you are. It was only for your protection dear and they (and so did I) thought that you would not be able to handle the information that I am about to tell you, and remember dear this is why you haven't heard any rumors, because if you remember your father's body was never found. Haven't you always wondered why?"

"Well who are they to tell me what information I can and cannot handle, and what do you mean have I not wondered why my father's body was never found; of course I wondered. However once I got older I figured if the police couldn't find my father's body theirs no way in hell I could. So I just shrugged it off, but what does my father being alive and the police's stupidness have anything to do with me and what I am?"

"Well, to answer that question you are a witch."

"I'M a WHAT" I said half shocked, half angry, and half confused, but I was mostly angry. However, what shocked me most of all was the man that crept up behind me and said, "Now, Katrina. I believe it is my turn to explain." while, had said this, Kat bowed her head. Once he had finished she said, "Of course, whatever, you say my lord." Then she left leaving me alone with a strange man.

"M-my lord?" I said stuttering slightly, while turning to face him.

"Yes, I am a lord," the man said, "and in case you are wondering you are the 'Lady of Light' brought by the 'powers that be' which is the magic of all living things; of all natural and unnatural they have only brought you here for one reason,"

"And that reason is…" I said with full interest now.

"To save our world, now follow me," he said while turning to the door.

"Where are we going?" I said without any hesitation and began following him.

"We are going to visit the council. I am going to ask them a few questions. I have some suspicion and I am hoping that my suspicion is wrong."

"You know, you never explained it to me what the council, and what it supposedly does?" I asked.

"The council is a group of three fine young men and women. They have been chosen individually by the powers that be. Now come on they have been dying to meet you." He answered.

And with that we headed to see the council.

………………………………

It had been a long journey to the castle. We took several trains and the only thing that I could think of was, _this better be worth it_? And do you know after all that walking they live in a CEO building.

"This is their work place?!" I asked shocked and angry.

"Yes, know follow me there at the top of the building." He said and we walked into the building. And the first thing I have notice was that they were stairs and thought, _great more stairs!_ However, I saw the elevator and hoped that we would take it but sadly, no. When we walked up the stairs and walked towards a secretary and my dad (and I surprised that I have started calling him that) started to talk, "My name is James Peterman and I am here to see the council about my daughter," he said gesturing his hand to me. And when he did that the woman looked up and said, "Your daughter-THE DAUGHTER! OH MY! Why, didn't you tell me sooner?" So she put the phone on speaker and said, "Mr. Jamison there here to see you,"

"Yes I know bring them in," said the reply. She hung up and pointed to the door to which the council lies in.

As soon as we entered the room we only saw a table and six chairs and five people sitting inside. And one of them greeted us and said, "Ah, James, Jessica please have a seat," we accepted the friendly gesture and took a seat, however by doing do I did not know that my life would change so drastically.


End file.
